russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5's Primetime Panalo winner of triumvirate in 2013 as the three of one host
October 1, 2012 Sarah Geronimo, Willie Revillame and Marvin Agustin host three different Primetime Panalo shows, from teen-oriented show, game show and reality show. Former ABS-CBN talents are Sarah Geronimo, Willie Revillame and Marvin Agustin share the distinction of hosting TV5's Primetime Panalo shows, such as Popstar TV, Wil Time Bigtime and Artista Academy. 'Diamond Star Sarah Geronimo for Popstar TV' The Asia's one and only pop princess Sarah Geronimo as the hosting the teen-oriented magazine show Popstar TV, which is airs from Monday to Friday at 5:30pm, continues to captivate advertisers and followers of popstar fans because of her pristine image on and off camera that viewers can you sing, dance, must see performances and much more. She has made a remarkable mark in both the music and movie industry that is popstar of TV screen as behind the scenes of Sarah’s movies and concerts, commercial shoots, mall tours and TV and radio guestings here and abroad. From being the 15-year old singing champion of Star for a Night, Sarah truly come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host and even product endorser. Sarah's home with her mommy Divina Geronimo and daddy Delfin Geronimo. 'Comedy King Willie Revillame for Wil Time Bigtime' Willie Revillame, the country's controversial TV host he offered the job of hosting the primetime crowd-favorite variety show Wil Time Bigtime will now be seen this Monday to Friday at 7:00-9:00pm right after Aksyon and Saturdays at 5:00-7:45pm right after Tutok Tulfo. Wil Time Bigtime promises even more enjoyment for the entire family with new contests and bigger prizes for the studio audience and home viewers. 'Action King Marvin Agustin for Artista Academy' Once more, actor-entrepreneur Marvin Agustin will hosting the highly-anticipated Artista Academy will air from Mondays to Fridays at 9:00pm, offering audiences a peek at what it takes to be the next big Kapatid star. With P20-million in total prizes, the reality talent search is the biggest of its kind in local TV history. Marvin will surely that Artista Academy will also be broadcast live on Saturday nights for its Live Exams, during this time contestants will get to prove their mettle as they get through the test of their lives in their journey towards stardom. Award-winning actor and musician Cesar Montano will take the helm for its Saturday episodes. Among Kapatid's primetime shows are Popstar TV, public service program T3 Reload, flagship news programs Aksyon and Pilipinas News, variety-game show Wil Time Bigtime, primetime teleserye Enchanted Garden, reality show Artista Academy, telenovela Llena de Amor and a gag show Wow Mali is on TV5. TV5 Primetime Panalo shows in October 1, 2012 Weekdays *04:00am - Manila sa Umaga (Radyo5 simulcast) (Arnel Ignacio) *05:00am - Good Morning Club (Paolo Bediones, Martin Andanar, Cheryl Cosim, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Shalala, Pat Fernandez, Lucky Mercado, Amy Perez, Makata Tawanan and Christine Bersola Babao) *07:30am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:00am - Fish Hooks *08:30am - Phineas and Ferb *09:00am - Dora the Explorer *09:30am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:00am - The Fairly OddParents *10:30am - Face to Face (Gelli de Belen) *11:30am - White Lies *12:00pm - Game N Go (Edu Manzano, Arnel Ignacio, Shalani Soledad and Gelli de Belen) *02:30pm - Kapitan Awesome (Martin Escudero, Empoy Marquez and Andrew E.) *03:00pm - Love You A Thousand Times *03:30pm - Pink Lipstick *04:00pm - Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *04:30pm - Sharon (Sharon Cuneta) *05:30pm - Popstar TV (Sarah Geronimo) *06:00pm - T3 Reload (Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo) *06:30pm - Aksyon (Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo) *07:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Willie Revillame) *09:00pm - Artista Academy (Marvin Agustin) *09:30pm - Enchanted Garden (Alice Dixon, Alex Gonzaga, Onemig Bondoc, Ruffa Gutierrez, Zoren Legaspi and BB Gandanghari) *10:00pm - Llena de Amor (Ariadne Díaz and Valentino Lanús) *10:45pm - Wow Mali (Joey de Leon) *11:30pm - Pilipinas News (Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco) *12:00mn - Reaksyon (Luchi Cruz-Valdez) *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show (Jojo Alejar) Saturday *12:00pm - Game N Go (Edu Manzano, Joey de Leon, Arnel Ignacio, Shalani Soledad and Gelli de Belen) *02:30pm - Sabado Sineplex *04:30pm - Tutok Tulfo (Erwin Tulfo) *05:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (Willie Revillame) *07:45pm - Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Amy Perez) *08:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide (Ryan Agoncillo) *09:30pm - Artista Academy (Cesar Montano) *10:30pm - Third Eye (Eula Caballero, Lorna Tolentino, Daniel Matsunaga and Eddie Garcia) *11:15pm - Lokomoko U (Caloy Alde, Eula Caballero, Ritz Azul, Rainier Castillo, JC De Vera, Arci Muñoz, Edgar Allan Guzman, Empoy Marquez, Milagring Baldonado, Mariposa Cabigquez, Valeen Montenegro, Wendell Ramos, Alwyn Uytingco, Long Mejia, Tuesday Vargas and Voyz Avenue) *12:00mn - Aksyon Sabado (Mike Templo and Maricel Halili) *12:30am - Bitag (Ben Tulfo) Sunday *09:30am - Pinoy Explorer (Aga Muhlach) *10:15am - Sunday Sineplex *12:15pm - P.O.5 (Lucy Torres, Dominic Ochoa and John Estrada with co-host Sarah Geronimo, John Prats, Eula Caballero, Onemig Bondoc, Meg Imperial, Harry Santos, Morrisette Amon, Ritz Azul, John Uy, Nadine Samonte, JC De Vera, Jasmine Curtis, Martin Escudero, Oyo Boy Sotto, Rico dela Paz, BJ Forbes and Christian Samson) *03:00pm - Sarah G (Sarah Geronimo) *04:00pm - Ang Latest (Cristy Fermin, Lucy Torres, Mr. Fu and Amy Perez) *06:00pm - Pidol's Wonderland (Dolphy) *07:00pm - USI: Under Special Investigation (Paolo Bediones) *07:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy Junior (Ryan Agoncillo) *08:30pm - The Million Peso Money Drop (Vic Sotto) *09:30pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! (Johnny Litton) *10:30pm - Sunday Mega Sine *12:30am - Aksyon Linggo (Mike Templo and Maricel Halili)